


Grasping for Memories

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sora had fleeting memories at best of what he’d written in the notebook, but lingering images remained of the nights he spent filling it.Aka Sora’s been through a lot and that’s gotta cause memory problems





	Grasping for Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working ridiculous hours and basically dead but had some thoughts about Sora’s trauma causing memory problems so here’s some projecting! Mostly done to satisfy a particularly persistent plot bunny.
> 
> Sort of a canon divergence/AU since it disregards a couple things at the end of KH3

As he’d done so many times in the last few years, Sora brushed his hand over the cover of the notebook he kept in his nightstand. Seeing the tremor of hesitation start in his hands again, he inhaled sharply and pulled the worn volume from its resting place.

 

Yes, he’d had Jiminy to record their adventures and later the Gummiphone, but he’d hoped maybe his memories would finally stay if he wrote them down in his own hand.

 

Sora had fleeting memories at best of what he’d written in the notebook, but lingering images remained of the nights he spent filling it. It had been hard to get used to at first, recording everything, but that small volume had quickly become a constant friend to whom Sora would recount all the day’s events.

 

As time wore on though, that sense of affection for his journal turned bitter. Despite his hopes, keeping his own record did not help the memories he made to stay with him. He didn’t remember the words he’d written, but he remembered the tear soaked pages from when trying to remember became too much. When one night he’d put his journal back in its spot and not picked it up again for...how long had it been? It’d been after they defeated Xehanort for good. Hadn’t it? He wasn’t so sure anymore. He wasn’t sure of anything.

 

Hands still trembling, Sora opened the cover and began reading.

 

_My name is Sora, but I’m sure I know that._

 

_I grew up in the Destiny Islands with my best friends Riku and Kairi. They’re my best friends, but we had lots of other friends too._

_..._


End file.
